Letter from the future
by Marmot95
Summary: When a bright flash of light wakes Harry up in his room, he does not foresee that it will change his life forever. slightly DaphneXHarry OS


**Hey sorry I know I promised to continue on the main story after I teased it a bit in December, but this idea just came to me and since I didn't want to write another normal Haphne story with a marriage contract and this all... there are enough good ones out there so I decided to try myself on a little Oneshot.**

 **So here it is, kind of like just the introductory chapter. I don't think I'd have enough twists and turns to turn it into a complete story. Besides the main plot points are hinted in the OS anyway.**

 **So enjoy and please tell me what you thought.**

 **So, yea, I guess it should be obvious that I don't own the Harry Potter franchise;)**

Harry was woken up by a bright flash of light coming from his hidden compartment under the loose board in the floor. Quickly he gapped his wand from his bedside table and curiously approached the floorboard. Opening it up he saw the rests of his secret food stash he had refiled since coming back to Privet Drive, the invisibility cloak and the defense book he had managed to smuggle into his room before Vernon had once again locked his other stuff away. But there was something else in the secret compartment, something he didn't put there. A letter, addressed to himself. Curiously enough, the handwriting was strangely familiar, it was his own!

Confused, Harry picked the unfamiliar letter from himself up and broke the strange seal at the back. Opening the letter, he saw several parchments neatly folded up in the envelope.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Man, this is strange to write a letter to yourself._

 _Anyways, I'm sure you are royalty confused right now so let me clear some things up. I'm you, Harry James Potter, in the year 2000. Yes, you have read correctly, this letter was sent from the future. I'm writing this to warn you and help you on your road in life so that my reality will never have a chance to happen._

 _Sadly, it is not possible to travel back in time more than a few hours but since this is an inanimate object, I was able to transport the letter back in time to a place where I know it would be save and only be found by you (me)._

 _When you are reading this, you should be sometime in your summer holidays after the fourth year, so let me first say one thing: Cedric's death was not your fault!_

 _This was a lesson I took quite some time to learn: Everybody is the smith of his own fate!_

 _It was Cedric's decision to take the cup, more so than yours, HE signed up for the tournament, you didn't. There was no possible way for you to know that the cup was a portkey to the graveyard._

 _I know that you wish you could have saved him, been more selfish and took the cup by yourself or could have prevented his death in any other way, I still do, but that's not what happened._

 _I bet you ask now why I didn't write to you before the third task to prevent the happenings, but sad thing is, I couldn't. What happened that day was so fundamental in our lives, that nothing human possible, be it mundane or magical, was able to change it. I'm telling you, I tried! There are so many previous letters here on the table that I wasn't able to use the spell on, you wouldn't believe me. This letter is since you are reading it the first to be possible to be transported through time._

 _Now on to the reason I'm writing these letters._

 _I'm dying! It's a sad fact. Slowly but irresistible my magic is seeping out of my body. By the time all of my magic is gone I will die, I'm a wizard, Harry, I can't live without any magic in my body._ **(A.N. Sorry I couldn't resist** **)**

 _But let's start from the beginning:_

 _My life was pretty much like yours has been until you have found the letter, oblivious of the most things in the wizarding world, groomed to fight the Dark Lord, facing one trouble after the other._

 _At the end of the holidays I had to defend against Dementors, send by a vile woman in the Ministry to silence me. That woman even became the new DADA teacher to keep Hogwarts under control, doing the best to stop anyone from preparing for Voldemort's return._

 _At the end of the year, I had to fight Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries with the help of a group of friends and the backup of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret group created by Dumbledore. In that fight, I lost Sirius to Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort's return was uncovered by the arrival of several Ministry workers and the Minister himself at the end of the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort._

 _The following years were dominated by death and chaos but since this should be changed by the letter, I will skip most of it._

 _Important to say is that we uncovered Voldemort's secret to his rebirth, dark artifacts called Horcruxes._

 _A Horcrux is an object you bewitch previous to a murder of an innocent. By the act of most evil, the soul is split in half and the broken piece is stored in the prepared vessel. Voldemort has created several of these insurances, six to be precise, maybe seven if he already converted Nagini, the snake, into one._

 _The others are the diary you have destroyed in the second year, the Ring of Cadmus Peverell, a ring handed down in the Gaunt family, Riddles mother's family._

 _The Locket of Salazar Slytherin, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw and worst of all: You._

 _When riddle came that fateful night of Hallows Eve, he had prepared the ritual to create a Horcrux with you, but the rebounding of the killing curse interfered with the ritual making you an incomplete Horcrux Voldemort had never intended. Luckily the Blood-Love ritual of mom, that saved our live shields you from the worst effects of the Horcrux in your scar._

 _Now as I said, these Horcruxes are insurances, as long as a part of the soul is alive, Voldemort can't die._

 _The normal ways, to destroy a Horcrux are Feindfire, Basilisk venom, and the Killing Curse._

 _Due to the events in the second year you are immune to Basilisk venom and the other two options are not favorable as well. I used the third option to remove the Horcrux from the scar. I'm telling you walking into your certain death by the hand of Voldemort was by far the scariest thing in my life. There was no certainty that the curse would only kill the Horcrux and there is still no. So, do yourself a favor and don't walk into your death voluntarily._

 _Luckily I have found another option since I created this plan._

 _In an old script in India, I have found a ritual using Sex-, Love- and Blood magic. The detailed instructions are on one of the additional parchments in the envelope._

 _Back to my story:_

 _In my seventh year, I was traveling around the country with Ron and Hermione to find and destroy these Horcruxes. Our final destination brought us to Hogwarts where the final battle was fought. In the end, I was able to defeat Voldemort. Sadly, this was not the end of my adventure._

 _For more than a year I lived on without a problem. I helped to rebuild the wizarding world and was about to start my training to become an Auror. A week after my 18_ _th_ _birthday my medical examination for the training was held and my condition was found out: lethal breach of a magical contract._

 _As it turned out a long-forgotten marriage contract from the 17_ _th_ _century was triggered by its unique conditions._

 _Apparently back then the House Potter and the House Greengrass created an alliance to fight off a common enemy ensuring the alliance with the contract. But since neither were willing to marry off their heirs to the other family the contract was written so specific that both believed, the contract would never be enforced. To be specific, the contract needed a suitable pair of the same age with one being the last and sole heir of the family, the other one not to be the heir and any other family member of the heir's family dead._

 _Quite specific indeed. But as fate wanted it, I was (and you are) the last Heir of the Potter family every other member of the family is dead and the Greengrass family has a daughter, Daphne to answer the needs, her being the same age as you and having an older brother who is the heir._

 _Sadly, Daphne had succumbed to an old curse from the battle of Hogwarts the week before. Since we were both adults and had been for over a year the contract had reacted as broken, the agreement had not been fulfilled when the possibility was presented and was now unable to be enforced once more due to the inability of one member, Daphne._

 _It took me and the remaining Greengrass family a few months to accept the credibility of the contract but after that me and Angus, Daphne's older brother created a plan to save both mine and Daphne's lives. Angus has written a similar letter to his former self and as far as I understood, he was able to send it to the first day of these holidays, the day after his graduation from Hogwarts. By now, the time you read this, he should already be in the middle of taking care of the Horcruxes. Be assured, Angus is more than a capable wizard. By the time I have met him, he was one of the leading researchers of the DoM. He has assured me that even his recently graduated self would be able to handle the obstacles and traps that secure the various Horcruxes. Only with the locket, he will need your help, since it is in Sirius old townhouse. You will either have to remove it or convince Sirius to let Angus inside. Either way, you should be able to find the locket by asking the house elf Kreacher. Tell him you intend to destroy the locket and he is welcome to watch you do so. I am sure you will win his gratitude and loyalty like that, just as I did in my time. Just a word of warning: Kreacher is not the easiest fella out there. He had his mind poisoned by the radical rantings of the late Mrs. Black and by extension her painting in the townhouse. I assume you will need a team of professional curse breakers to remove the painting or maybe even destroy the wall it is hanging on._

 _Another thing you need to do is to get to Gringotts. There you should ask for Sharpfang, he is a Goblin who used to be the account manager of the House Potter. Reinstall him by your right of Heirship and Last of line. He was kicked out of office when we were but a few months living at the Dursley's. I assume by Dumbledore to prevent us from learning of our birthright. – I guess he wanted us to be mendable to his plan and assumed, if we knew of our place in this world we wouldn't play by his flute, so to speak. I don't think he is evil, but I do think he meddles too much in others lives and is too full of himself, believing only he can do the right decisions and by extension sees it as his duty to lead everyone as he sees fit._

 _Don't get me wrong, his plan did work in a gruesome kind of way. Voldemort is dead and the wizarding world is on its way to a better future, BUT the costs of this plan were way too high. Not only our own life is forfeited now due to his manipulations but many more lives have been lost due to our ignorance and lack of actual power. Many horrible laws could have been prevented by the right political actions and the war could have been stopped way earlier if he hadn't played his cards as close as he did._

 _Well, I guess this is all I need to tell you in order to lead you to a better future, you should have now enough leads and hints in order to start your own investigations concerning our family, past, present, and future._

 _On last advice on the way: Think about your friends real closely, consider every aspect and determine whether you want this person in your life. I'm not telling you who to be friends with or not, I simply encourage you to overthink a few decisions. Do some critical thinking for once._

 _Oh, and apologize to Malfoy. I'm not saying that he is not what he looks like, not that he is actually really nice, Merlin forbid, but we did him severe injustice at the train before the first year. You will know what I mean by the time you have caught up in the rites and customs of the magical world._

 _I hope I will have helped you with this and made a difference in this world by my last breaths._

 _Live well,_

 _Sir Harry James Potter KCVO_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Black._

 _Order of Merlin First Class, Knight Commander of the Royal Victorian Order_


End file.
